


Academia Drabbles - Warehouse 13

by faithinthepoor



Series: warehouse 13 [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for The Academia Table Drabble Claim Cycle at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a> <br/>Set during Season Two of Warehouse 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academia Drabbles - Warehouse 13

**Author's Note:**

> 24 drabbles in total  
> 100 words in each drabble.

**Engineering**   
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Time Will Tell

The British bitch has them pinned to the ceiling and what’s holding them in place should only exist in fiction. It is fitting yet somehow this is not what she thought would happen when they took off after HG Wells. She has no choice but to look at the floor and know that if they do manage to get down it will involve crashing into it. She is stuck next to Pete and forced to listen to him. Hearing him talk about how hot HG is raises Myka’s ire. She is determined to hunt Wells down and make her pay.

**Visual Arts**   
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Age Before Beauty

Even if she’d had specific training in undercover work she wouldn’t be up to this task. She can’t possibly perform on a catwalk. She isn’t beautiful - that’s not news to her, this is not the first time she has looked in a mirror. On top of that, even if she could show her soul, it’s not the kind of soul the modelling world is looking for. Pete manages to make her feel beautiful for a second, allowing her to strut her stuff, but it’s a temporary fix and she wishes she could find a way to make the feeling last. 

**Statistics**   
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during 13.1

It’s a sobering thought to realise that all the former Warehouse agents she has met are either evil or dead. Pete’s assertion that he will be next to her, and share her fate, should she end up getting her brain fried is not entirely comforting. She won’t pretend that she doesn’t fantasise about Pete suffering a grizzly fate from time to time but in those imagined scenarios she survives. At least she knows that, while she might die horribly, she will not become evil because Myka Bering is simply not the kind of person who can be lead into temptation. 

**Journalism**   
Rating – G  
AN – Set during For the Team

When she sees HG behind the crime scene tape she’s desperate to make up for her earlier failure. She’d had HG Wells in her grasp, literally, but let her slip away. Myka planned to find out exactly what Wells was up to but ended up being floored by HG’s apparent honesty. In addition, the fact that HG has clearly been investigating her puts her on the back foot. She knows it makes sense to know thine enemy, and that HG must have also done her research on Artie and Pete, but somehow she finds herself strangely flattered by HG’s interest.

**Physics**   
Rating – PG13  
AN - Set during For the Team

When it comes to science and technology she’s hardly an expert but she’s not completely ignorant either. She understands that there are laws that govern motion and forces. That’s not to say she’s busy calculating these as the car hurtles towards her. Her thoughts are focused on certain death and the fact that she has avoided it by flying. As her heart rate slows she would have the ability to work on an equation but she’s not sure it would be applicable. She doubts there is a formula to explain just how right it feels to be in HG’s arms.

**Medicine**   
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during For the Team

If she’s honest she was annoyed with Pete for getting himself grounded and landing her with babysitting duty. As Claudia’s body was burning apart it was hard for Myka to deal with the guilt of not having wanted her there and even harder to feel responsible for not keeping her safe. Trusting HG to save Claudia was a gamble but there was no other option. When the antidote worked Myka felt indebted and was surprised HG didn’t stay around to claim glory. HG’s an evil genius but she’s also an enigma and Myka finds it impossible to ignore a puzzle. 

**Psychology**   
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during For the Team

She is not oblivious to what is happening. She knows that HG has an agenda. She knows that she is being manipulated. What she doesn’t understand is why she is letting it happen. Spending time with HG is dangerous. She should not be letting HG flirt with her and she certainly should not be flirting back. She should not be thinking about having HG as an agent under her. She should throw the note that HG left her away but it’s far too late for that. She has lost the battle of wills and HG is already under her skin.

**Architecture**   
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Merge with Caution

Myka is fan of structure so it’s incredibly disconcerting that her life has lost stability. She was at her school reunion and in a safe world where people were unaware that simple objects could possess supernatural powers. She was back to being an awkward girl with a crush on a football player which was better than being a trained secret service agent with a crush on a woman of 150 who should be her enemy. Now she’s trapped in Pete’s body and warding off an amorous Kelly and suddenly her infatuation with HG feels like the least of her problems.

**Biology**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Merge with Caution

She’s never really been interested in her body, bookworms don’t need to be glamorous, but right now she’s delighted with her appearance. There are no words to describe how it feels to look in the mirror and see her face rather than Pete’s. She will admit that Pete has his uses though. Thanks to him Kurt finds her interesting and there’s a little girl inside her who’s giddy with excitement about the kiss. The rest of her knows Kurt is definitely the wrong person to be kissing and is horrified over her thoughts on who the right person might be.

**Business**   
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Vendetta

There are days when she feels that their core business is death. Dickenson’s funeral definitely counts as one of those days. She’d thought facing his horrendous injuries meant she was over the worst of it but somehow the funeral makes it much more real. She’s overwhelmed by the situation and has to walk away. She wanted to be alone with her grief and yet when HG appears she doesn’t send her away. In fact she joins HG on the bench and does her best not to think about the fact that she is sitting closer to her than is necessary.

**Politics**   
Rating – G  
AN – Set during Vendetta

The way Artie looks at her after he learns that she has been in contact with HG Wells cuts her to the bone. Myka fought hard to win his approval and it is shocking to discover that it can be undermined so easily. Being bronzed is no small thing but it angers Myka that a decision made by people he doesn’t know means more to Artie than her opinion. She foolishly thought he had faith in her. It may cost Myka her job and her relationship with Artie but she knows that her trust in Helena has not been misplaced. 

**Philosophy**   
Rating – PG13  
AN - Set during Vendetta

Most of the time she ignores everything that Pete says. It’s not as though someone who only read books if they have pictures in them can offer her insightful perspectives on life. As a result she finds it surprising when Pete says something that actually makes her stop and think. On one level it amusing to learn that Pete thinks HG is another Myka but ultimately it is distressing to hear that they are similar. She has found herself strangely drawn to HG and it’s worrying to think that maybe she’s attracted to HG because she reminds her of herself. 

**Law**   
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Vendetta

There was a time when she would have seen Artie rot behind bars for his crimes. She has come to accept that he had his reasons but that doesn’t mean that she truly forgives his sins. On some level she has always judged the extremes he went to save his family. His motives were sound but she didn’t approve of his methods. All that changes when she learns that Helena almost died. The thought of what she would do if something happened to HG is frightening because Myka knows if HG had have frozen she would've ripped her killer apart. 

**History**   
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set post Vendetta

Warm breath brushes her face and all of her personal space has disappeared. She knew what was going to happen but she pulls back when soft lips touch her own.

“What are you doing?”

“Surely it’s not been so long since you’ve been kissed that you’ve forgotten what it’s like.”

“Of course not.”

“Is it because I’m a woman?”

“No,” Myka says, surprising herself.

“Are you worried I’m evil?”

“Not really.”

“Is it because I kissed Pete?”

“Possibly,” she admits

HG laughs and grabs Myka’s hand, “Trust me, I did not kiss him the way I plan to kiss you.”

**Anthropology**   
Rating – G  
AN – Set during When and Where

The glass ceiling is not something that she feels has limited her but she has always been aware of its existence. From the moment she fell down the rabbit hole and arrived in 1961 these Neanderthals have seen her gender rather than her intelligence or skills. Apparently having breasts means that her brain can’t possibly work. It gives her an alarming window into what HG must have had to deal with a century before. When she thinks about how frustrating life would have been for an intelligent woman in that time it’s hard to believe that Helena wasn’t driven insane. 

**Chemistry**   
Rating – NC17  
AN - Set post When and Where

Their attraction is something that she can not deny. She thought that when she finally succumbed to the inevitable the result would be explosive. The time she had spent fighting her feelings was sure to transform into fireworks. She wasn’t wrong. Helena’s touch set her skin on fire and the thrusting of HG’s fingers nearly split Myka’s mind from her body. It’s not the passion that surprises her, it’s the stability. Helena’s skills send her souring but it’s the way HG holds her as she comes back to Earth that truly moves Myka. Helena makes her both unstable and unbreakable. 

**Literature**   
Rating – PG13

She is not someone who anyone would accuse of being a romantic. She has spent most of her life with a nose in a book, failing to smell the roses. She loves the smell of paper and the feel of books. She loves words and where they can take her. HG’s words have transported her to many places. She loved those words and works before she ever laid eyes on the woman beside her. She watches Helena as she sleeps, her chest moving up and down with each breath, and it almost seems as though their love was already written. 

**Sociology**   
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Buried

They live and work in a strange microcosm. The things they have seen and done should make them some of the most enlightened people on the planet but apparently her colleagues haven’t done any transcending because Pete’s head all but explodes when Helena makes reference to having female lovers. Myka is smitten with HG and powerless to suppress the smirk that forms response to her words. Thankfully Pete’s view of his partner, and his self obsessed exploration of love, means that it never occurs to him that HG might be talking about Myka because that really would blow his mind. 

**Archaeology**   
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Buried

She mocks the American film industry’s idea of what the fashionable British archaeologist is wearing nowadays but the truth is that she really, really likes the way HG looks. Myka had promised herself that she would keep things professional on this trip. Well, maybe there would have been some unprofessional activity in a hotel room, but she definitely planned to kept things professional in front of Pete. One look at HG ruined Myka’s perfectly good plans and before she should stop herself she dragged HG into a tent and kissed her soundly as she put her hands under HG’s shirt.

**Geology**   
Rating – G  
AN – Set During Buried

There’s definitely something to be said about the way HG Wells brandishes her grappling hook. They are going to be engulfed in flames and the ground is waiting to swallow them whole but Myka can’t take her eyes of HG. Everything about the way she confidently walks up the stairs and fires the weapon is compelling. As HG removes her belt and uses it to shoot along the makeshift zipline Myka holds her breath. When Helena lands at the other end Myka quickly follows and in the moment she knows she would follow HG to the ends of the Earth. 

**Astronomy**   
Rating – G  
AN – Set during Buried

It’s hard to believe that their fate rests in Pete’s knowledge of the night sky. It’s harder still to believe that, for the second time since they have entered Warehouse 2, their survival is dependent upon Pete’s intellect. When she thinks of it in that way she’s shocked that she isn’t a crushed pile of blood and bone right now. She’s willing to put her disbelief aside and she’s actually happy when he somehow manages to place the key in the right constellation. She celebrates the fact that they’re alive but she wishes Helena was there to share the moment. 

**Linguistics**  
Rating – mild R  
AN – Set during Buried

Myka knew that HG had a passion for dead languages and had first hand knowledge of just how talented Helena was with her tongue but she had no idea that every word that HG produced was poison and lies. When HG says she hopes they can forgive her Myka knows that nothing will ever be the same but it still takes her a while to process that HG is pointing a weapon at them. She doesn’t want to believe her ears or her eyes. She wants it all to end. Myka’s silent prayers are answered when HG discharges the weapon.

**Meteorology**   
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Reset

She’s been close to death before, even close to mass destruction before. The Warehouse offers some unique job opportunities. Facing the end of life of Earth wrought by hands that she thought she loved is a new experience though. As she forces the gun to own head she’s not sure if she is doing this because she still believes in Helena or because she wants to die. In the end HG can’t pull the trigger but Myka still feels as though she’s been hit by a meteorite. She may have saved the planet but for Myka the world has ended. 

**Performing Arts**   
Word Count – 100  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Reset

People have been careful not to say ‘I told you so’ but she knows it’s what they’re thinking. They don’t even know the half of it. She wasn’t just taken in by the bad guy; she believed her, she loved her. It’s possible that Helena spent decades perfecting the art of deception but Myka can’t believe that an act could have moved her the way HG did. She’s certain what happened between them was real and because of that she can’t be an agent anymore. She can’t trust herself and she can’t trust the people who took Helena from her.


End file.
